More than Perfect
by BornThisWay
Summary: Set at the 2007 Great American Bash following the return of Lilian Garcia and the roster draft. Featuring Lilian Garcia, Melina Perez & Johnny Nitro among others. Please read and review, regular readers please read the authors note inside.


This story has been a work in progress since the last week of June. Since the untimely death of my favourite wrestler and his family, I have been unable to tolerate this site, torn by the attempt of writers to justify what happened and by others trying to keep his memory alive. I started writing these stories with a passion. Now, I can barely look at one without cringing. This is, unless extreme circumstance happens to change my mind, my last story. I no longer have the drive, nor the determination to crank these things out on a regular basis. I no longer want to be a journalist, after seeing the way the media handled recent events. Writing does nothing for me anymore.

I want to use this opportunity to thank every writer who provided me with constructive criticism. Jacky, Pierre, Madison, Shan, Katie, Katy, Kirsten, Steffanie, and so many others who always encouraged me to pursue a story, or gave me the motivation to continue writing when I couldn't do it anymore. I want to thank the above authors for the contribution of their own work, it was always a pleasure to read.

This is for every author who has ever attempted to, or successfully posted a story, because honestly, it's a lot harder than it looks.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

"You want me to go out there and put one of my best friends in danger?" He asked incredulously, running a hand through his wavy hair. "That is so not happening."

"It's not you who will be putting her in danger," Stephanie McMahon repeated tiredly. "It's your character, the role of the person you're playing to go out there and put Lilian in danger … You don't even have to touch her!"

"I don't care. I don't like it."

Stephanie sighed loudly, placing her head in her hands. Why had she even bothered getting out of bed this morning? Aurora was running a fever and Paul was so pissed about missing the Great American Bash that she was about ready to leave home and move back in with her mother … The last thing she needed was a bunch of Superstars getting in her face. "All you have to do is storm over to the announcer's area and act like you're going to hurt her! Then, Lilian will move safely out of the way, and you can grab her chair and take it into the ring!"

"She just had surgery!! What if she isn't fast enough to move out of the way and I knock her over?" Turning around he gestured to the television screen where Lilian was nervously moving down the ring steps, trying desperately not to slip. Watching intently, he winced as her knee began to tremble, almost giving way beneath her. Shooting his boss a pointed look, he lowered his voice. "Steph, I know that this is all just business to you, but if Lilian gets hurt out there, because of something I've done, I'll never forgive myself. Not to mention, Melina will never forgive me, and you'll feel terrible as well."

"Johnny … Playing the guilt card is not cool."

Flashing Steph an empty smile John Hennigan shrugged his shoulders. "What can I say, I learnt from the best."

Groaning, the youngest McMahon closed her eyes. "The spot stays Johnny. Phil agreed to it, my father approved it, and your match is next. I can't change it now."

"Stephers, please …"

"And no nicknames either," she snapped, causing him to step back slightly. "Look, Johnny, I'm sorry. I don't want Lilian to get hurt either. Just … be as careful as you can." Her gaze drifting to the screen Stephanie watched as Jeff Hardy flew through the ropes to the floor, landing awkwardly on his head. Her eyes narrowed, Steph snatching up her headset as Eddie Fatu glanced at the referee in the ring helplessly, not knowing what to do. "Lord … can't these people do anything right today?! Professionals my arse, I can't believe how screwed up …"

"Uh, Steph ..."

Pursing her lips, the former Diva glared at him fiercely. "Johnny? What else do I have to say to you? Get gone."

Muttering a few choice words the ECW Champion spun on his heel and stalked out the door. Stephanie wasn't going to help him protect Lilian? Fine. He'd find someone else.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"She's single." Melina noted delightfully. "She broke up with that awful boyfriend of hers last weekend."

"I know."

"She said she's ready to start dating again," the former Women's Champion commented slyly, watching her friend warm up on the floor of their locker room. "You were there, surely you heard her."

"I know."

"Did you hear her?" The Diva pressed. "I swear she said she was ready."

"I heard her," he replied a little tersely, sick of being interrogated. "Mel, I'm trying to get ready."

"And I'm trying to pull you out of this funk you're in," she shot back. "You like the woman, she's single, and you have no reason to not ask her out. Just do it already!!"

"Melina ..." Sighing softly, he gritted his teeth, a thousand thoughts running through his mind. Of course he wanted to ask her out. Was he about to tell that to Melina though? Ah, no. As much as he loved her, telling Melina a secret was like throwing yourself to the lions. The entire locker room would know in an hour. Sighing again he decided to try and change the subject. "Don't you need to shower? You just had a match."

A frown crossed her face as she lifted her arm and sniffed delicately. "A match? You call that a match? I've had better outings with one hand tied behind my back. Candice is a joke," she scoffed. Pausing momentarily she sniffed again, this time crinkling her nose up in distaste. "Wait … are you just trying to say I smell?"

Holding back his frustration he rolled his eyes. "No Mel, that's not it."

"Good," she answered distractedly. "I'm waiting for Johnny to come back before I shower anyway …"

Turning his attention away from his friend, the former Smackdown Superstar glanced up at the clock. Johnny's match hadn't even started yet. Oh Lord, she was going to have driven him insane by the time he got back. Might as well get this over with...

"I can't just go up to her and ask her out. She deserves better than that. She deserves better than me."

'That's not true …" she protested, reaching for his arm. How could he not see that he was exactly what she needed? Especially after all that she's been through ..."You two would be …"

"What? A joke?" The bitter words flew out of his mouth before he could stop himself. "We would be the laughing stock of everything Mel. I wouldn't even get a look in. She doesn't need me bringing her down, she deserves the world."

"I was going to say perfect ..." Melina answered quietly, kneeling down to his height on the floor. "Look, you have just as much chance with her as the next guy, probably more ... She knows you, and she trusts you ..."

'Don't," he muttered shortly, averting his eyes. "Don't let me get my hopes up, I couldn't stand it."

Jumping up from the ground he went to leave, only to find Johnny in the doorway. Mel's eyes lit up, both at the prospect of seeing him and finding out what Steph had said about Lilian. She couldn't believe that there was a possibility of Lilian being involved in an angle out there tonight, not so soon after her return. It just didn't feel right. "What did she say?"

"She said I have to do it," her boyfriend replied dejectedly. "Mel, I'm sorry. I tried to get her to change her mind."

Melina's jaw dropped as she stood, all of the laughter gone from her eyes. "Please tell me that you're kidding."

"I'm sorry babe," Johnny murmured sadly. "I don't know what else we can do."

"Johnny, she's only just come back!! What if you accidentally knock her knee?! What if Phil hits her because she can't jump out of the way soon enough?!"

"Mina, it's going to be okay, I promise. I'm going to be careful …"

"It's not you I'm worried about!!" She exploded tearfully. "What happens if one of the blockheaded announcers from another brand bowls her over? What if she falls into path of Phil as he's bumbling round the ring??!!"

"I won't let that happen, I swear to you," Johnny murmured quietly in her ear, sweeping her up in his arms. "I know how much she means to you."

"What's going on?" The other man spoke up curiously. Why was Melina getting so stressed out? Who were they talking about? Was it her? Picking up his things to leave, he had almost walked out the door yet their conversation had caught his attention. "Is everything okay?

"Johnny has to steal Lilian's chair out from under her tonight." Melina broke in shortly, exasperated with the entire situation. "We're worried about her knee."

"Why are you worried about her knee?" He asked carefully, not understanding the need for concern, not wanting to seem too eager. Meeting Melina's eyes he saw a semblance of fear, the sight sending a shiver down his spine. A little worried now, he ignored the pit growing in the bottom of his stomach. Trying hard not to let it show, he dropped his head, playing with the string of his shorts. Pffft, he scoffed to himself. How could he be nonchalant? It was her they were talking about ... "I thought she was alright now."

"She's not," Johnny rolled his eyes. "She told Vince she was because she couldn't stand being away from work any longer … truth is, she's struggling so badly we don't even know if she should be travelling."

"Lilian seems to have this newly discovered stubborn streak," Melina mumbled sheepishly. "Something that had nothing to do with me, I'm sure."

"But …" He began again, suddenly filled with fear over what may happen to the petite Diva. Shaking his hair out of his eyes he gave himself a mental slap. He should have known she wasn't okay … God, how could he have not known?! It was only every other day that he went out of his way to talk to her, hoping he could build up the courage to tell her how he felt. Not to mention all of the times he'd offered to carry her duffel back to her rental when she'd still been on her crutches ... Lord, he was so stupid! Worry washed over his face, something that didn't escape the notice of the other two. "She's going to be okay, right? You guys have organised something so she'll be able to get out of the way, yeah?"

"We can't. My match is next," Johnny explained regretfully. "There's no time to go and beg someone to come out there and save her … I mean, who's going to want to risk their own arse to go and save the 'ring announcer?'"

"Johnny!!" Melina smacked him in the arm, not believing what she was hearing. "I know you don't mean that, but still!! There's no need to say it!!"

"No one," their friend realised with a stricken expression. This wasn't happening ... she couldn't get hurt again, he couldn't handle it. "No one is going to put themselves on the line for her ..."

"Hopefully she'll move ..." Melina interrupted worriedly, biting down gently on her bottom lip. "Guys, what if she doesn't?"

"Lil will be okay Mel ..." Trying to look confident, the ECW Champion squeezed her hand, noticing she was shaking slightly. Glancing over he saw that the former Tag Team Champion doing the same, rocking back and forward nervously on his heels. A bemused look crossed his face, Johnny wondering if everything was alright. "Guys, Lilian is going to be okay. I promise you."

"You promise us?" The newly acquired Raw Superstar asked hollowly. "That's not good enough!! You don't know if she will be!! What if she ends up making it worse?!" Shocked, Johnny and Melina turned around to see their friend bolting from the room. "Someone needs to do something!!"

"But ... Where are you going??!!" Melina called helplessly, a tiny smile appearing at the corner of her lips.

"To save Lilian!!"

"The match hasn't even started yet!!" Johnny added mirthlessly. "What can you possibly do??!!"

"I don't care! I need to do something!!"

A crash sounded down the hall as he collided with someone, crates clanging as they hit the floor. Melina winced, turning again to face Johnny, placing her hands flat against his chest. He drew her too him further, encircling his arms around her waist.

"She's going to be fine."

Gazing up at him with shrouded eyes she shook her head slowly. "Do you think we did the right thing?"

"What?" He asked quietly, brushing her hair off of her face. "Setting him up like that?"

"He likes her."

"And she deserves someone like him." Johnny reminded her. "They just can't see it for themselves ... it's only fair that we help them along ... I'm going to make sure she's okay."

"If you say so ..." The former Women's Champion sighed. "I just hope you're right."

------------------------------------------------------

"Johnny???"

Lilian swallowed nervously as John Morrison stood over her, a dangerous smirk on his face. The ECW Champion glowered down at the Diva as she smoothed her skirt down, trying to stay calm.

"Johnny, what are you doing?" She asked in a whisper. Her friend ignored her, instead reaching around behind her and grabbing the back of her chair. Lilian gasped, a million thoughts racing through her head at once as she stared up at him once more. The confident smile that usually crossed his face was replaced with a stoic glare, emotionless and cold. "What ... I don't understand," she confessed quietly, his eyes burning a hole through her own. "What's going on?"

"Shut up Garcia!" He hollered, slamming his left hand down on the barrier beside her as he shook her chair slightly. Lilian shrieked, trying to steady herself, one hand automatically straying to her knee. "Give me your damn chair!"

"What?!" She asked in horror. A lone tear melted down her cheek as she shook her head vehemently. No ... he wouldn't ... "No, Johnny, please!! Don't do this!!"

"The CHAIR!' He echoed hollowly. "Give me the damn chair!!"

Squealing loudly, Lilian tried in vain to move yet no matter where she went, Johnny had her blocked in. She yelped as his hand brushed across her back, the cool steel of the chair connecting with her skin. "You can't ... you can't do this!!"

"Too late ..." He faltered. For a split second regret flashed in his eyes but he shook it off, knowing he couldn't back out of this now. Why had he let Melina talk him into this again? Alright ... In all fairness he'd devised the plan ... but suddenly he was starting to think it wasn't such a good idea. Shaking his head he regained his resolve. This was for her own good. "Lilian!" Johnny growled. "Give me the chair!!"

Gazing at him warily, Lilian saw movement behind him. Phil had managed to roll himself from the ring and was stalking his opponent, charging toward the corner. Gasping loudly, the blonde Diva swore under her breath and tried to move once more. "Johnny!!!"

"What?" He asked genuinely, seeing a renewed sense of terror in her eyes. "What's going on?"

"Phi ... I mean, CM Punk!!" She blurted, catching herself before she broke kayfabe. Johnny spun around, glancing at Phil and then at the top of the ramp. No one was there, no one looking to run to Lilian's aid, and Phil was rushing at them full bawl with no intention of slowing down.

"Oh shit!!"

------------------------------------------------------

"Mrs McMahon-Levesque!!"

Shoving his blonde hair out of his eyes, he scurried along nervously; face lighting up as he discovered the person he was searching for. "Mrs McMahon-Lev..."

"So you can just go and tell him to shove it where the sun doesn't shine, because there is no way in hell he is making his return at Raw tomorrow night!!" She snapped into her phone, ignoring the voice that was calling to her. "No! No, he will not!! He is my husband, and I will tell you when he is ready to come back! Goodbye!!"

"Mrs McMahon-Levesque!!" The voice called again anxiously as its owner struggled to catch up to his boss. "Please, wait!"

Slamming the cell phone shut she hurled it halfway across catering, causing it to break in half as it hit the floor. Taking one look at her face, half a dozen crew members and backstage staff scattered as she thundered across the room and out into the hall. Storming down the hall she glared at anyone in her way, her withering stare enough to send even her brother running in the other direction. Grabbing her headset she threw herself into her seat at the monitors at the Gorilla and placed her head down on the table. "Why me?" She asked bitterly. "I swear to God ... If one more thing goes wrong today ..."

"Mrs McMahon-Levesque!!" As he ran up to the table breathlessly Steph groaned audibly and buried her head in her hands. "You have to help!!"

"Shoulda seen that coming," she mumbled to herself, rolling her eyes. "What do you want?"

"It's Lilian!" He burst out, slamming his hands on the desk. "She needs your help!"

"Lilian is fine, I'm sure," Stephanie replied tersely, her head still resting on the smooth wooden panels of her table. "The spot is all planned, Lilian will have plenty of time to get out of the way, and Johnny is going to make sure she's safe."

"You're kidding." He deadpanned. Placing a heavy hand on her shoulder he caused her to shoot back, raising her head in indignation. "You can't tell me ..."

"Don't touch me," she cut in flatly. "Number one, you never lay your hand on your superior. Number two, that principle brings double the trouble for you if she's a lady."

"Look at that monitor! Lilian is dying out there!!" Jabbing his finger at the screen he forced Steph to turn her head. Her dismay turned to horror as she saw Phil barrelling toward Johnny and Lilian standing together. It was like he was moving in slow motion, limbs flailing through the air as Johnny played his part by trying to attack Lilian. "Phil is going to squash them, and she's going to get hurt!"

"No ..." Stephanie whispered. She had only just gotten one of her best Divas back ... there would be hell to pay if she had to listen to Justin Roberts screw up for another six months. "They told me she'd be okay ..."

He heard what she said but didn't question it. "Please," he urged. "You have to do something!"

Throwing on her headset with alarm Stephanie began to bark into her mouthpiece. "Marc! Marc!! Can you hear me?!" A squawk was heard, distorting her words. "Damn it! I can't get through!!! Morrison and his bloody ideas," she mumbled quietly. "I'm gonna kill him."

"You've got to do something!" He pleaded. "Please!"

"Look, I'm trying!! If I can't get though to Marc, I don't know what to do! He's my only crew member with a headset on my frequency down at the ring!"

"Try someone else!!" He thundered, scaring her. He winced, realising how he sounded. "Mrs McMahon-Levesque, I'm sorry, I just ..."

"It's okay," she cut in. "I get it, you care about her." He blushed slightly, about to disagree. Suddenly he nodded and smiled shyly, hiding his face. "And you can call me Steph."

Flying into action, Stephanie ripped a headset of another person's head and started screaming into them. When she didn't get the reply she was after she threw the headset down in disgust and looked at him briefly. "Nothing."

"Then there's nothing else to do," he told her seriously. "I'm going out there."

"You can't interfere with my match!!" Stephanie's demeanour changed in an instant. Her business sense getting the better of her, she realised that under no circumstances could she allow him to rush the ring, even if it was just to save Lilian.

"I'm not going to interfere! I'm just going to make sure she doesn't get hurt!!"

"But B ..."

Pushing past her he ran through the Gorilla and went to move out the curtains. "I'm going out there!!"

"You can't!!"

"No, you can't," he corrected gently. "Stop me."

Disappearing out to the stage, he didn't even give her a second glance "No, I can't, but someone has too," she muttered, lifting her walkie talkie from her belt to her mouth. Ignoring the pang in her heart she took control of the situation the only way she knew how. "Security!"

Almost instantly a myriad of guards came bursting down the hall, dashing through the curtains and grabbing the Superstar by his waist. They pulled him back into the Gorilla, ignoring his protests. He struggled vainly, trying to escape their hold and continue out to the ring. "Lemme go! Stephanie!"

"I'm sorry," she said softly. "I can't let you ..."

Glancing up at her the scowl on his face was murderous. "You're going to let Lilian get hurt?"

"No ..."

"Then what would you do?" He growled coldly. "Run out there and save her yourself?"

Putting her back to him she swallowed harshly. "You know if it was up to me I'd let you go."

"It is up to you," the wrestler seethed. "You told security to come and get me, I heard you."

Bristling, she whirled around. "I've heard enough. Gentleman, please escort him from the building."

His jaw dropped. "You're kidding."

"Guys, now. I want him out of my sight."

Eyes widened and then narrowed as he was dragged down the hall.

"Fuck you Stephanie," he spat with contempt. "Fuck you."

Fighting off the guards surrounding him, he dusted himself off and stalked out the door into the night. Locking the side door the guards waited further instruction. Nodding at them curtly, Stephanie sighed softly, wondering what she'd just done. Blinking, she shook herself mentally. Had she really just thrown him out of the building and put one of her friends at risk? If she'd been the one out there and Paul had been in this position ... she'd have wanted saving. No question. God, she was being so stupid. She had to fix this. Scrambling to her feet she grabbed the arm of a crew member scuttling past. "Do you have a headset that has communication to the ring?"

The young girl swallowed nervously, speaking at a whisper. "Um, yes?"

Mind racing furiously, the tall brunette rubbed her eyes, desperately trying to think of a solution.

"I need you to get me one of the guys, pronto!!" She practically barked.

"Get me Joey Styles, NOW!"

----------------------------------------------

"Garcia, get out of the way!!" Phil cried as he approached them, his momentum preventing him from slowing down. Forget about what the crowd thought, he didn't want to put an innocent woman in danger. "Lilian!"

Throwing himself in front of Lilian, Johnny held the chair behind him, hoping it would break his fall and not hurt Lilian in the process. "Lilian, run!"

Lilian froze, unable to move. Her knee had locked up, stopping her from doing anything. "I can't."

Phil was sliding toward them now, the brunt of his weight looking to crush them both. "Garcia!"

"Lil, go!" Johnny exclaimed, glancing to the ramp, wondering where the hell the cavalry was. "Get out of the way!!"

A chilling scream was heard as he crashed into the duo, Johnny managing to move the chair out of Lilian's way at the last minute. Bracing herself for the fall to the floor, the Diva closed her eyes and prepared to be hit. The crowd gasped as one, falling silent as time seemed to slow down, Lilian losing her footing as Johnny tried to take the force of the blow. Her mind screaming, Lilian's body tensed, anticipating pain.

It never came.

--------------------------------------------

Backstage Melina ran through the halls, running straight into her boss. "Steph!!"

"What," Stephanie asked in both frustration and alarm. "What now?!"

"Have you seen ..." Stephanie's face soured as she realised what she was talking about. " ... Steph? What?"

"He's .. "

"He's where??!!"

"I had him escorted out of the building," Stephanie mumbled weakly. "He was going to ruin the match by running out there to save her!!"

Melina's blood ran cold. "You idiot!! That was all apart of the plan! He was supposed to run out there and save Lilian!!"

"The hell ... You mean you purposely set this up for Lilian to get injured?!"

"No!! She's my best friend, why the hell would I do that?!" Melina blurted out in shock. "We set it up so he could run out and save her ..."

"You went behind my back and almost ruined the Bash to get them together?" Stephanie asked incredulously. "Are you crazy??!!"

"No, I was trying to be a decent friend," the former Women's Champion shot back hotly. "Something you would know little about!!"

Stephanie reeled back as if she'd been slapped. She looked like she was about to explode she was so angry. All of this and now her own friend was double crossing her? "Melina Perez, I'm in my right mind to suspend your arse ..." Catching herself she stopped short, sighing with exasperation. "Why didn't you just ask me? I could have at least done something to change the situation so it made sense ..."

"I'm sorry Stephers," The younger woman replied meekly. "We just want what is best for Lilian ..."

"We?" Stephanie repeated. "Johnny is in on this too?" At Mel's nod she snorted, folding her arms in front of her. "Well, at least now his behaviour earlier makes sense." Pausing, her gaze turned to the monitor once more. "Can you get him back?"

Knowing exactly who she was referring to Melina ripped out her phone and nodded. "I can have him here in five."

"Five may not be quick enough," Stephanie estimated grimly. "Do it."

------------------------------------------------------

Pounding furiously on a back door he refused to be silenced, anxious to get back inside the building. "Let me in damn it!!"

"Buddy, we're not letting you in," called a gruff voice from the inside. "Mrs McMahon-Levesque said ..."

"I know what she said," he yelled back, furious. "Just let me the fuck back in!!!"

"Keep dreamin' kid," the voice laughed.

Slumping down to the ground he ran his hands through his hair roughly, pulling hard on the ends. He had to get to her ... someone had to get out to the ring and make sure Lilian was okay!! He would never be able to forgive himself if she was injured ...

Beyond the door a scuffle erupted, a shriek echoing down the air as someone fell to their knees, groaning all the while. Jumping to his feet he was almost knocked back on his butt as the door slammed open, an extremely pissed looking Melina standing over a man holding his groin in agony.

"Mel."

"Get out there. She needs you."

----------------------------------------------------

As the two men fell to the floor in a heap, Lilian felt a pair of arms circle around her waist, pulling her from the fray. Still expecting to fall she kept her body tense, the deadweight causing her to fall back onto her saviour, the latter falling on to the floor with Lilian landing in his lap.

"Shit," she swore quietly, struggling to regain her footing. In her mind the safest thing to do was get to the other side of the ring where she wouldn't be in so much danger. Not even realising she had fallen on someone she placed her hands firmly on the floor and tried to pull herself up. "Shit, shit, shit!"

"Here," a voice spoke up behind her. "Let me help you."

Spinning around she almost hit him in the face. "Joey?! What are you doing here?!"

"Well," he commented wryly, gesturing to where she sat. "It's kind of hard to move while you're sitting on my lap."

"Shit," she blurted bashfully. "I'm sorry Joey."

"It's okay," Joey smiled urgently. "How about we ..."

"Move!!" Lillian screamed, the bloodcurdling sound echoing through the building. "Joey, get out of the way!!"

For the second time in less than five minutes, bodies hurtled toward the petite Diva, threatening to crush her to the ground. Fearfully, she tried to jump out of the way, only to grabbed by yet another set of arms. A small body enveloping her own, they rolled across the mats and into the barrier. His frame covered hers, trying to protect her vehemently. Opening her mouth to speak, Lilian turned to her second saviour of the evening to thank him.

"Br ..."

"Lil?" He asked softly, pushing her hair off of her face. "Lilian, are you okay?"

Gazing up at him silently she began to reply.

'Lilian? Can you hear me?"

Desperately gasping for breath, the Diva tried to respond.

The only thing that stopped her was her world turning black.

-------------------------------------------------

"Stephanie!" Melina gawped. "Quick! Get someone out there!!"

"I'm going Perez, good God." Stephanie snapped, snatching up her headset. "EMT's, to the ring, NOW!"

------------------------------------------------

"Lilian? Lilian, can you hear me?" Shining a light in her eyes Dr. Rios gently shook the Diva's shoulder, trying to rouse her from her state of shock.

"Is ... is she gonna be okay?" Hair falling in his eyes he stood back shyly as Johnny held Lilian's hand, Phil Brooks hovering by her shoulder. Johnny shot a look back at his friend, smiling briefly. "I didn't mean ..."

"She'll be fine man. Really."

"Okay guys, let's go." Dr Rios gestured to the EMT's to roll the stretcher up the ramp. "I want to check her out some."

Letting go of Lilian's hand Johnny stepped back to throw an arm around his friends shoulder. "She'll be okay. Let's go see what they have to say, alright?"

"Yeah," he answered softly, his eyes following the crowd heading backstage. "Sure."

-------------------------------------------

"Hey beautiful."

Melina turned to see Johnny step up behind her. "Hey baby. How is she?"

"How is she?" Johnny drawled slowly, enveloping her in his arms. "How are you?"

"I'm okay." She grinned widely, snuggling against him momentarily before withdrawing with a frown. "Now how is she?"

"She's going to be fine. Now him ..."

"Everything okay?"

"He's just a little ... uh" Johnny winced, trying to find the right word. " ... Skittish."

------------------------------------------------

She looked so peaceful and beautiful just lying there. Reaching down he cautiously cradled her cheek, careful not to stir her.

"Lil," he whispered softly. "What are we going to do with you?"

The tiny Diva didn't reply; not that he expected her too. She hadn't moved since they'd brought her in, eyes squeezed shut tightly, legs folded underneath her.

"Jesus girl, you had me scared out there," he swallowed honestly. "If Joey hadn't gotten to you in time you would have been squashed." Pushing himself up with his hands he gingerly sat next to her stomach, one hand continuing to caress her cheek, the other taking her hand in his. "I'm so sorry I couldn't get to you sooner."

Unbeknownst to the pair on the bed, Melina and Johnny stood at the door watching silently as Lilian slowly began to stir. Eyes lighting up, Melina squeezed Johnny's hands tight in her own. The former Intercontinental Champion leant his chin on her head, wrapping her in his arms as they watch the two together.

"I can't believe that somebody decided it was okay for you to do that segment," he choked out. "I can't believe how fragile you looked out there ... how beautiful you looked. How beautiful you look."

Lilian shivered slightly, her knee throbbing. She heard a voice above her, felt a tear fall onto her cheek. Figuring it was just Melina, she kept her eyes closed and tried to wish away the pain.

"I'm so glad you finally broke up with that quarterback jerk. He was never good enough for you Lil, not as good as ... as ... well, as I could be for you." Throwing his hands up in the air he almost cried out in frustration. "Hell, who am I trying to kid? I could never be good enough for you. I don't think anyone could be all that you deserve, least of all me."

Sighing, he dropped her hand by her side, choosing instead to lean over her and push her hair softly of her face. The Diva whimpered contentedly in her sleep, feeling a wave of warm breath wash over her as he moved closer.

"All I can do is hope that one day I'll suck up the courage to ask you to give me a chance."

Lowering his lips he grazed them ever so gently over her forehead, before rearing back immediately in realisation at what he'd just done. Bolting backward he almost fell off the bed, bumping Lilian's knee in the process. "Shit!"

"Geez, she's not going to bite you," Melina intercepted in a bemused tone. He spun around, turning to see his friends in the doorway. Groaning, he slumped forward, hiding his face again.

"How long have you been there?"

"Long enough," Johnny smirked lightly, his eyes laughing. "It's about time."

"What's about time?" Oblivious to what Johnny was hinting at he stared down at the ring announcer once more, transfixed by her beauty.

"About time you did something about your feelings, duh!" Melina grinned widely. "We've been waiting so long for this ..."

"Yeah, well, it doesn't mean anything," He shot back, turning to face her. "Someone had to do something, and I did. What happened doesn't change anything. She's still far too good for me. Nothing can change that. When she wakes up, she won't even know I was here. She'll just think that one of those muscle heads like Dave Batista ran out to her rescue and saved the day, as usual."

Sitting up drowsily, Lilian stretched her leg out carefully, tensing up at the pain. The shouting and raised voices had woken her from her sleep, the Diva's mouth falling open in quiet shock when she saw who stood before her.

"Oh yeah? And what about when she sees the footage of what actually happened? What then?" Johnny challenged. "How do you plan on convincing her that some knuckle head came to her aid when it was obviously you?"

He saved me? Lilian thought incredulously, jaw still nearing the floor. What? Why would he risk himself to do that?

"I don't know!!" He screamed furiously. "I don't fucking know!! All I know is that it doesn't change anything!! She's still too good for me and she'll still have no idea that I'm in love with her!!"

"Uh ... Honey," Melina uttered quietly, having seen Lilian wake up, listening intently to their conversation. "Maybe you should ..."

"No, Mel, Johnny, I'm not listening to you guys anymore! I can't afford too, every time I do, something like this happens and I get my heart broken!"

"But ..."

"No, okay? For the last time, no!! I can't tell her, I don't have the guts. I don't want to be just another guy who lets her down, I couldn't stand it!"

"You wouldn't be letting me down," Lilian said quietly, voice barely above a whisper.

"Yes, I would, okay?" He continued on his tangent, not realising who he has speaking to, or who had been speaking to him. "I'd only stuff things up and then end up hurting you because I wouldn't know the right thing to do, or the right thing to say!" Throwing his hands around in the air as he spoke, he continued to hurl his words in the wrong direction. "I care about you more than anything, but I'm not prepared to let that stand in the way of my feelings for you!!"

"What if ... what if I want you too?" The blonde asked his back seriously, sliding off the bed. "What if I want you to show me how you feel?"

"What?" He knew that voice. Oh Lord, it was her. She had heard every word ... "I can't," he mumbled quietly, finally realising what was happening. Turning to face her, he flushed a bright red. "I mean ... Uh ..."

"Show me how you feel," she whispered, walking unsteadily toward him. Almost falling over her own feet he rushed forward to grab her, catching her in his arms. Straightening up, she flashed him the briefest of smiles. Sliding her hands onto his hips she looked him in the eyes and said the words he had dreamt of hearing for so long. "Kendrick, be a man for once in your life and show me how you feel."

Looking deep into her eyes he released his grip on her arms, moving both of his hands to her face and kissing her lightly. A tiny sigh left her mouth as he moved his lips away from hers, ducking his head. "I can't ... I'm sor-"

The words barely had time to leave his mouth as she pulled him closer, digging her fingers into his sides. Sliding her arms around his waist she attached her lips to his, moving her lips as deep and as quickly as they would go. Teasing his lips with her tongue she begged entrance, something Brian relinquished quickly, dying to taste her. He ran his hand through her hair, getting lost in its length as she tightened her tiny arms around him, yearning to get closer. His heart raced as Lilian moaned into his mouth, tasting every little inch. Only when the need for air came they withdrew, both panting softly. Resting her head on his shoulder, she nuzzled her face into his neck as Melina coughed discretely, hiding a giggle.

"I guess we'll be going," she winked at Brian as she shook inwardly with laughter. "We wouldn't want to interrupt."

Grabbing Johnny by the arm she dragged him out the door, the ECW Champion barely having time to grab his belt before she pulled him away. "See you later kids," he grinned. "Don't stay up too late now."

The door slamming behind them, Brian and Lilian were left behind in the trainer's room, her head on his shoulder, and hands in is back pockets. Breathing out a sigh of relief, Brian rested his head against hers, taking in how good she smelt. "Lil ..."

"Yeah?" She responded quietly. "What's wrong Brian?"

Pulling back to look at her, he touched his nose to hers. "Nothing. I'm just glad you're okay."

"Thanks to you."

They both fell silent, Lilian snuggling into his chest. A long time passed before anything was said, the pair both speaking at once.

"Bri-"

"Lil-"

He stopped speaking and gestured for her to continue. "I was so scared out there," she confessed. "Ever since I've come back, I'm afraid that all it will take is the slightest little bump, and I'll be put out of commission again."

"That's not going to happen," he replied matter-of-factly. "I won't allow it to happen."

Scoffing, she looked at him. "And just how does that work? Are you going to follow me everywhere I go and jump in front of me is something goes wrong?"

"Well, duh," he teased. "Only, I'm going to be carrying you everywhere, that way I won't have to spend all of my time jumping in front of you, you klutz."

"I'm not a klutz!!" She cried, objecting at once. "Just because I walked into a beam that one time and hurt my knee skiing ..." Snorting, he raised an eyebrow in her direction, causing her to falter. "Uh ... okay, so maybe I'm a little klutzy."

"See."

"Oh sssh," Lilian laughed, swatting at his arm. "We can't all be as perfect as you," she teased back, expecting him to come up with some playful retort in return. "Can we Bri?"

Hiding his face once again the high-flyer swallowed. "I'm not perfect," he muttered. "Not even close. Definitely not perfect enough for you."

Sighing, Lilian cupped his face in her hands. Gazing into his eyes she saw a haunted, broken man. Someone she felt the urge to connect with, to protect. "More than perfect. You came out there to help me, when no one else bothered. That's the kind of thing I don't like to forget. You're more than perfect Brian."

"I was so afraid to see you out there," he whispered. "I thought you were in serious trouble Lil ... If I find out whose fault it was, or whose idea it was to put you in that position I will hurt them, for even daring to try and hurt you."

"It's okay," she soothed, though she was terrified as well. She was well aware that the slightest bump could injure her dramatically, a risk she wasn't prepared to take. "I'm okay now."

"But for how long?"

"I don't know!!" She burst out. "Bri, I can't have you controlling my every move. You're a great guy, and I love that you want to protect me, but ..."

"But what Lilian?" He broke in. "What are you trying to say?"

"What ... what do you want from me?"

Taking a deep breath he took his time responding. "A chance. All I want is a chance."

Grasping her hand he massaged it in his own. A small smile appearing at the corner of her lips she grabbed his other hand and held it tight. Dropping a kiss to her forehead his eyes pleaded with her for an answer.

"I think that can be arranged."

-------------------------------------------------

Melina and Johnny smiled at each other triumphantly as they listened in on the conversation from outside, ears pinned to the door.

"They're so cute," Melina said softly. "I'm so glad everything worked out."

"It was definitely touch and go," Johnny agreed worriedly. "After the stink Bri kicked up at finding whoever it was who wanted to get Lil injured ..."

"He'd kill them!!!"

Eyes meeting they tried hard to contain their laughter, envisioning their friend charging around in an effort to hurt anyone who would dare hurt his precious

Lilian. Sobering slightly, Melina smoothed down her skirt anxiously and looked at her boyfriend.

Fidgeting, she shot him a playful look. " ... So should we tell them?"

"What, that we set them up?" Johnny asked, cocking an eyebrow in her direction.

"Yeah ..."

"Oh, hell no."


End file.
